Kongo Bongo Apocalypse
by CherryMonkeyBow
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst on Kongo Bongo when the jungle is filled with zombies. DK and the others are infected but two girls Tiny and Dixie are not. So they have to work together to come up with ways to survive the zombie attack. Its the test to be alive or dead
1. Chapter 1

Through the jungle, Dixie was swinging high in the trees jumping from vine to vine feeling the breeze flow through her muscular furry body and her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. She always take off her hair band just to feel the full effect of the wind in her hair. She was on her way to Cranky's for something that she needed that he may have for her to borrow. She was humming a tune and dancing on a few branches along the way. When she got there, she noticed something strange. Cranky's door was wide open, and he never leaves it open especially when he is in the house by himself. Dixie went in with caution thinking that maybe King K-Rool was in there causing chaos. When she moved the door slightly, it broke off its hinges and fell to the ground. She walked in looking around for Cranky Kong, but she did not see him. The crystal coconut was glowing like it always has so no Kremlings out to attack. She heard his television come on by itself and Cranky's chair faced towards the screen.

"Ah! Hey, Cranky. There you are. I was wondering if you have a hammer I can borrow. I really need it because I'm making something for Squawks later on," she told him. There was total silence. Cranky didn't say anything at all. Dixie scratched her head. She heard some growls coming from that chair. "Um...are you okay Cranky? You sound sick," she asked slowly. The chair turned with a squeak, and Dixie saw Cranky sitting in his chair groaning deep. His body looked shriveled up and bloody. His eyes were not longer useful as they were rolled back, and bleeding. He looked ferocious. Dixie jumped back with fright.

"Cranky?! What happened to you?! You look like a...a."

Cranky growled showing his bare yellow teeth with dripping saliva. He got up and walked over to her slowly with his hands reached out in front of him. Dixie was backing up towards the door. "What the heck happened to you? Cranky? Can you hear me?! Cranky! Come one. I know Halloween is just a few weeks away, but seriously, get a grip!" Cranky got a grip alright. He grabbed Dixie by her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He licked his lips and opened wide. Dixie quickly pushed him away.

"Stop it already! This isn't funny!" She hollered. What she did not realize was that Cranky wasn't joking. He isn't always the fun type like everyone else. Cranky was a zombie. Not the one you would want to go trick or treating with. He charged at her with full force. Dixie Kong grabbed one of his beakers, and slammed the glass in his face, and ran out fast. Cranky trailed behind with ease. He couldn't see her. He could only hear. Dixie was running at full speed. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Cranky is a zombie? Couldn't be. It could have been a practical joke. Then again, he isn't the fun type. The stench was real, and they way he looked would make you want to puke." Dixie had to go warn the others. So first she went to her little sister's place to see if she wasn't what she saw just a few minutes ago. Tiny's door was opened too when she got there. Dixie went in with a branch just to be safe. Tiny's place was a mess. Her stuff was scattered everywhere. There was broken glass all over the floor. Blood was on the counters, and the walls with claw marks on it. Dixie's heart started to race when she noticed Tiny's beanie hat, and clothing on the floor with blood stains.

"No! No! Those bastards got my sister! They killed my sister!" A hand reached out towards Dixie's shoulder. Dixie yelled out loud with fright. She turned around sticking the branch out at the zombie. Only it wasn't a zombie. It was Tiny. Tiny had tears in her eyes, and her body was shaking with fear.

"Tiny! Thank goodness you are safe. Are you okay? What happened in here?"

"I don't know, Dixie. I was in the shower until I heard some banging on my door. I looked out the bathroom and they...they pushed my door open. It was awful," Tiny sobbed softly.

"And then what? Tell me, please," Dixie asked her. "What did they look like?

"They looked like...our friends. Cranky, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Funky, Candy...all of them were these stinky monstrous zombies." Tiny paused for a moment and started crying loud. Dixie wrapped her arms around her sister to comfort her. "They-they were coming to attack me," Tiny continued on while sobbing as she placed her head against her sister's breasts. "They were trying to kill me. I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. So I hid under the bed until they left. I was so scared! I was so scared, Dixie!"

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. Just calm down. It's okay." Now Dixie knows that there were some major trouble lurking around the jungle. Their friends had turned into zombies, and they were wrecking everything around the area. What could it be that is causing this horror? Dixie did not have time to sit down to answer these questions off the top of her head. All she know is that she had to get her sister and herself somewhere safe as possible before those zombies came and gobble them up like a snack.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiny wiped her tears away. Dixie sat down with her with Tiny's face close to hers. "Here is what we are gonna do. We are going to get our stuff, and get out of here immediately. It's not safe for us to be here." Tiny nodded. Dixie Kong brushed Tiny's long hair that flowed down. Then Tiny put on her top, her wristbands, and her earrings.

"Before we leave the island, we have to stock up fir..." Dixie Kong thought about the crystal coconut. They couldn't possible leave without the crystal coconut. There would be no telling of what will happen next if it ended up in the wrong hands. Wrong hands? Dixie thought even deeper about who may be behind all of this.

"Dixie? What's up?" Stock up for what?" Tiny asked.

"King K-Rool," Dixie answered. Tiny looked at Dixie weirdly. The answer Dixie gave wasn't exactly the answer she had in mind. "What are you talking about?" Dixie looked at Tiny and said, "I know who is behind it. King K-Rool." Tiny shook her head, and walked to the door. Dixie shrugged. "What?"

"Do you really think that King K-Rool is behind all of this zombie drama here? For all we know, he could be running far off into the seas by now. That fat ass would have left everything behind," Tiny chuckled at the thought. Dixie stomped over to Tiny. "And for all we know, he may have put this whole zombie shit together just to scare us off so he can get the crystal coconut. Have you thought about that?" Tiny just shrugged. "Look, all I know is that we need to get out of here before we become infected, and turn into zombies too," Dixie implied. Outside was a huge herd of the zombies the girls knew. The herd grew a little larger than last time because now joining the DK zombie crew was King K-Rool and his goons. Tiny was about to scream until Dixie covered her mouth.

"Shh. You will attract them up here," she said. Dixie removed her hand from Tiny's mouth. They both looked down from the balcony. All they can hear were the growling and groaning sounds coming from their bodies. They were walking in one huge group lagging around with their bodies looking bloody and open. "Well, the thought of King K-Rool being behind the zombie problem is out," Dixie chuckled nervously. Tiny rubbed her head. "Now what are we going to do?" Diddy stopped because he smelt a scent. He happened to aim his eyes at the girls up ahead. Diddy growled really loud signaling the others that their delightful taste for flesh is up on the balcony. Diddy climbed up the tree fast along with the rest. "Go! Go! Go!" Dixie and Tiny started to run off. They climbed out another window, and they climbed over to a branch, and they swung as far as they could go. The zombies were crawling out the window they came out of, and started climbing up the trees to swing. The Kremlings zombies ran by foot.

"Those zombies are gaining on us! We gotta hurry up!" Dixie Kong said to Tiny. The vine that Tiny grabbed snapped in two. Dixie quickly grabbed Tiny's hand with her foot, and continued swinging. "Hang on!" Dixie said loudly. Tiny grabbed Dixie's foot with her other hand. The leaves were slapping her in the face. Her body kept hitting every branch.

"Ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! Can you like ow! pull up ow! ow!"

The zombies were getting even faster. Dixie was just about to swing for the next vine, but Candy came up with her teeth bared and ready to take a bite. Candy startled Dixie, and her grip with the vine she had loosened. Tiny, and Dixie fell to the ground hard tumbling over each other. The zombies jumped from the trees and ran towards them. Dixie helped Tiny up, and they took off again.

"We gotta find a place to hide!" Dixie said while running.

"But where?! Those zombies are everywhere now that they are on our trail!" Tiny responded back. Dixie had an idea on where they can hide: Bluster's Barrel Works. When they got there, they quickly closed the doors, and hid behind the stack of barrels. The place was quiet, and very empty now that Candy Kong is a zombie, and Bluster is away on a trip with his mom. The girls were getting very tired. They were breathing heavily and their legs ached from all the running. "Now that there is a huge group, and they seem to be getting faster by the minute, how in the hell are we suppose to get off this island now?" Tiny asked.

"I don't know. We need to be extra special careful now. One bite, and we become zombies. I would hate that. I already can't stand the sight of them. It's a mystery on how this whole zombie thing came about all of a sudden. For a minute, I thought that these guys were playing some practical joke. Turns out they weren't," Dixie explained.

"Today seems to be the weirdest day. Now I wish I was with Bluster on that trip. Just to get away from all this," Tiny said after she coughed. The door of the factory was getting banged by the zombies. They were trying to bust in. The girls paused in silence. Their heart started racing like a cheetah. Their hearts almost pumped out their chests when they door finally opened up. They were coming in like roaches. The girls laid low behind the stacked barrels hoping they won't be seen. They came in tossing barrels everywhere, and looking around for them. One of the barrels was thrown at their hideout, and it broke against the wall. Tiny screamed really loud then Dixie covered her mouth quickly.

"You're gonna get us caught!" Dixie whispered loudly. They heard Tiny's voice, and ran over to their hideout. Dixie held Tiny closely. They were circling around the stack of barrels. Dixie whispered in Tiny's ear.

"Without making a sound, we are gonna crawl over to that wall, and go back out through that door that they busted open. I will be right with you. Just not a peep, okay?" Dixie explained to Tiny who was scared out of her skin. Tiny nodded in agreement. Dixie let go, and Tiny decided to be brave for just those few minutes of a quiet escape, and go first. Dixie was crawling behind her pushing Tiny to keep going, and not stop. Tiny was trying to act brave, but she was really frightened by their sights. One of the zombie Kritters stepped in front of Tiny. Tiny stopped dead in her tracks, and laid on the ground motionless.

"Keep going. As long as we don't make any noise, they won't catch us," Dixie whispered. Tiny was still on the ground motionless. She could not budge even for a banana. Tiny's body was shaking so much. Dixie saw that Tiny needed a little bit of help. The knowledge of zombies was that they can not see but they will go to the location of sound, and it gave Dixie a quick idea. Donkey Kong took a barrel and threw it at another wall. The barrel broke into pieces. Tiny took off running, and screaming.

"Tiny! No! You are attracting them!" Dixie gasped when they stood above her licking their lips ready to eat. Dixie swiped her legs across theirs making them fall down to the ground. She jumped over them, and ran after Tiny. The zombies were chasing after Tiny towards the door. Dixie screamed really loud to make the zombies stop. They heard her noise, and followed the sound. Dixie dodged out the way as they collided into each other. Dixie went outside with Tiny and ordered her to help close the door. The door slammed shut. Tiny too a piece of the wood used to make the barrels and placed it through the door handles.

"Let's go!" Tiny said. The zombies were hollering inside. They were clawing at the door and banging on it. The door was cracking a little bit after DK kept pounding his fists into the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was having some dramatic changes too. It's color from being bright blue became a dark red-orange with some dark grey clouds forming. The girls were able to escape from the beasts, but they weren't off the hook yet. The zombies will still be going after them until they become a zombie like them. Dixie and Tiny weren't going to give up though. Right now, Tiny, and Dixie Kong were going around home to home stocking up on food. They had every food from bananas, to cherries, to cereals. They went to Cranky's place to retrieve a few things, and the crystal coconut for safekeeping. After collecting to store for their survival, they continued on their journey. Couple of hours later, they were getting tired, and they ended up staying at Diddy and Donkey Kong's summer house where they usually hang out their to have guys time until Cranky called for help. The summer house was near Jungle Falls, a waterfall that created such a stream to drink from. Inside, Dixie was piling away the food while Tiny Kong created some locks for the windows and the doors for the night.

"There. That should keep them out," Tiny said proudly. Dixie patted Tiny on the back. "Nice work, sis. We will be safe here for the time being until we leave off this island." Tiny went into the kitchen to whip up some dinner for them to eat. Dixie turned on the television to watch a few comedy shows. After dinner was done, they both sat down to eat together at the table. They were having some delicious pasta with banana flavored noodles. Tiny moved her hair to the side as she feasted on her noodles. Dixie kept looking at Tiny after each bite that she took. She noticed Tiny's blue eyes, and her shiny soft fur, along with her long soft blonde hair. Tiny looked up and saw Dixie watching her.

"What?" She said with her mouth full.

"Oh nothing. Nothing, I didn't think that you were this hungry," Dixie said shyly. Tiny Kong shrugged and continued eating. Dixie looked down at her plate, and thought. She started to feel this warm tingly feeling in her body. It felt pretty nice like she was cuddling with someone. Could it be that all of a sudden Tiny was giving her that feeling. Dixie has always liked Tiny but not as a sister. It was something more. Unfortunately, that wasn't important at the moment. After they ate their meal, they both went to bed for the night. Dixie was laying beside Tiny stroking her hair. Tiny was sleeping peacefully enjoying the feeling of her hair being stroked. Dixie could not sleep at all. She stayed up to keep a watch over things making sure that those zombies weren't anywhere around. Then she looked back down at Tiny. She now knows that she has a responsibility, and that was to keep her sister protected. She got out of bed, and opened the lock to the window to look outside. Tiny woke up from hearing the lock open.

"Dixie?" She called out. "Why aren't you sleep?"

Dixie looked back. "I will sleep in a few minutes. I have some things on my mind right now."

Tiny got out of bed, and walked to Dixie. "You shouldn't worry. We will be okay. Like you said, we have to be careful. That way no one will be alone."

"Yeah, but really I want to know how did all of this start. Who was the first to get bitten? What is really going on?" Dixie explained to Tiny. Tiny rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Maybe this has no explanation to it. You know about weird stuff happening on Kongo Bongo Island. It happens all the time. This whole zombie apocalypse thingy could be something just to scare us. It could be just a joke." Tiny chuckled.

"A joke? Just a joke?! Are you out of your damn mind?! Everyone getting bitten and killed is a joke to you, Tiny?! We are the next ones in line to turn into a zombie or die! If you got bitten, it wouldn't be a joke to you now would it? This is serious! No time for fun and games! We are in major monkey shit right now! Do you get it?!" Dixie roared at Tiny. Tiny backed up looking down with sadness.

"Tiny...I'm sorry. I am so very sorry. It's just I had a lot on my mind right now. I shouldn't have hollered at you." Tiny started to tear up, and cry. Dixie wrapped her arms around Tiny. "We will get through this together. Not separate." Finally, the two girls went to bed to get some rest. The next morning, the sky stayed the same color as before. Dark redish-orange with grey clouds. The girls stayed where getting ready to head out to find something to help them get off the island. They bolted the windows and doors behind them, and set off on their adventure. They both had backpacks filled with their snacks, medicines that Dixie whipped up from one of Cranky's books, and weapons to protect themselves, and each other.

"What are we gonna do today?" Tiny asked.

"Today, we are gonna find a way to get off this island before anything else gets worse. I wonder where they are. But then again, I don't think they would want to come out at daytime. At least that is what I seen in the movies," Dixie explained the plan to Tiny. Tiny agreed, and walked beside Dixie. Things have been quiet through the jungle for the past ten minutes. The zombies weren't anywhere in sight which makes it a good day so far, but they still had to be cautious because they may come out without them paying any attention. At least, that is what they want. Some of them were already hiding in the bushes waiting for the girls or one of them to make one mistake for them to take the bidding.

"Maybe we can make a boat or something to sail our way to another island?" Tiny suggested.

"Hmm? Sounds good, but what makes ya think that there is another island out there beyond the waters? We don't even have a map to help us out," Dixie responded again. The bushes rustled beside them. They both stopped suddenly hearing the low groans, and growls. Dixie told Tiny to get her weapon ready. Tiny reached into her backpack along with Dixie, and pulled out their weapon. Dixie had a long staff with a sharp edge that she took the time out to make. Tiny kong pulled out two peanut guns that she got from Diddy's place. The growlings became louder, and louder. Finally, one zombie appears. It was Funky Kong charging at the girls. Dixie swung her staff at Funky Kong, stabbing him in the arm. Another one pops out of the bushes and charged at Tiny. It was Kritter. She was about to make a run for it, but running away wouldn't help stop these zombies from killing her. She aimed her guns at Kritter, and she looked away with her eyes closed. She shot the peanuts from the gun, hitting Kritter in his eyes to the point where they exploded.

"We gotta get out of here! We have to lose them again!" Dixie shouted and grunted as she tried to fight off the zombies. Two more came out from hiding. Their mouths opened really wide and charged at Tiny. Tiny shot a few more peanuts while Dixie took out another staff and charged at the zombies.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was having some dramatic changes too. It's color from being bright blue became a dark red-orange with some dark grey clouds forming. The girls were able to escape from the beasts, but they weren't off the hook yet. The zombies will still be going after them until they become a zombie like them. Dixie and Tiny weren't going to give up though. Right now, Tiny, and Dixie Kong were going around home to home stocking up on food. They had every food from bananas, to cherries, to cereals. They went to Cranky's place to retrieve a few things, and the crystal coconut for safekeeping. After collecting to store for their survival, they continued on their journey. Couple of hours later, they were getting tired, and they ended up staying at Diddy and Donkey Kong's summer house where they usually hang out their to have guys time until Cranky called for help. The summer house was near Jungle Falls, a waterfall that created such a stream to drink from. Inside, Dixie was piling away the food while Tiny Kong created some locks for the windows and the doors for the night.

"There. That should keep them out," Tiny said proudly. Dixie patted Tiny on the back. "Nice work, sis. We will be safe here for the time being until we leave off this island." Tiny went into the kitchen to whip up some dinner for them to eat. Dixie turned on the television to watch a few comedy shows. After dinner was done, they both sat down to eat together at the table. They were having some delicious pasta with banana flavored noodles. Tiny moved her hair to the side as she feasted on her noodles. Dixie kept looking at Tiny after each bite that she took. She noticed Tiny's blue eyes, and her shiny soft fur, along with her long soft blonde hair. Tiny looked up and saw Dixie watching her.

"What?" She said with her mouth full.

"Oh nothing. Nothing, I didn't think that you were this hungry," Dixie said shyly. Tiny Kong shrugged and continued eating. Dixie looked down at her plate, and thought. She started to feel this warm tingly feeling in her body. It felt pretty nice like she was cuddling with someone. Could it be that all of a sudden Tiny was giving her that feeling. Dixie has always liked Tiny but not as a sister. It was something more. Unfortunately, that wasn't important at the moment. After they ate their meal, they both went to bed for the night. Dixie was laying beside Tiny stroking her hair. Tiny was sleeping peacefully enjoying the feeling of her hair being stroked. Dixie could not sleep at all. She stayed up to keep a watch over things making sure that those zombies weren't anywhere around. Then she looked back down at Tiny. She now knows that she has a responsibility, and that was to keep her sister protected. She got out of bed, and opened the lock to the window to look outside. Tiny woke up from hearing the lock open.

"Dixie?" She called out. "Why aren't you sleep?"

Dixie looked back. "I will sleep in a few minutes. I have some things on my mind right now."

Tiny got out of bed, and walked to Dixie. "You shouldn't worry. We will be okay. Like you said, we have to be careful. That way no one will be alone."

"Yeah, but really I want to know how did all of this start. Who was the first to get bitten? What is really going on?" Dixie explained to Tiny. Tiny rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Maybe this has no explanation to it. You know about weird stuff happening on Kongo Bongo Island. It happens all the time. This whole zombie apocalypse thingy could be something just to scare us. It could be just a joke." Tiny chuckled.

"A joke? Just a joke?! Are you out of your damn mind?! Everyone getting bitten and killed is a joke to you, Tiny?! We are the next ones in line to turn into a zombie or die! If you got bitten, it wouldn't be a joke to you now would it? This is serious! No time for fun and games! We are in major monkey shit right now! Do you get it?!" Dixie roared at Tiny. Tiny backed up looking down with sadness.

"Tiny...I'm sorry. I am so very sorry. It's just I had a lot on my mind right now. I shouldn't have hollered at you." Tiny started to tear up, and cry. Dixie wrapped her arms around Tiny. "We will get through this together. Not separate." Finally, the two girls went to bed to get some rest. The next morning, the sky stayed the same color as before. Dark redish-orange with grey clouds. The girls stayed where getting ready to head out to find something to help them get off the island. They bolted the windows and doors behind them, and set off on their adventure. They both had backpacks filled with their snacks, medicines that Dixie whipped up from one of Cranky's books, and weapons to protect themselves, and each other.

"What are we gonna do today?" Tiny asked.

"Today, we are gonna find a way to get off this island before anything else gets worse. I wonder where they are. But then again, I don't think they would want to come out at daytime. At least that is what I seen in the movies," Dixie explained the plan to Tiny. Tiny agreed, and walked beside Dixie. Things have been quiet through the jungle for the past ten minutes. The zombies weren't anywhere in sight which makes it a good day so far, but they still had to be cautious because they may come out without them paying any attention. At least, that is what they want. Some of them were already hiding in the bushes waiting for the girls or one of them to make one mistake for them to take the bidding.

"Maybe we can make a boat or something to sail our way to another island?" Tiny suggested.

"Hmm? Sounds good, but what makes ya think that there is another island out there beyond the waters? We don't even have a map to help us out," Dixie responded again. The bushes rustled beside them. They both stopped suddenly hearing the low groans, and growls. Dixie told Tiny to get her weapon ready. Tiny reached into her backpack along with Dixie, and pulled out their weapon. Dixie had a long staff with a sharp edge that she took the time out to make. Tiny kong pulled out two peanut guns that she got from Diddy's place. The growlings became louder, and louder. Finally, one zombie appears. It was Funky Kong charging at the girls. Dixie swung her staff at Funky Kong, stabbing him in the arm. Another one pops out of the bushes and charged at Tiny. It was Kritter. She was about to make a run for it, but running away wouldn't help stop these zombies from killing her. She aimed her guns at Kritter, and she looked away with her eyes closed. She shot the peanuts from the gun, hitting Kritter in his eyes to the point where they exploded.

"We gotta get out of here! We have to lose them again!" Dixie shouted and grunted as she tried to fight off the zombies. Two more came out from hiding. Their mouths opened really wide and charged at Tiny. Tiny shot a few more peanuts while Dixie took out another staff and charged at the zombies. The sharp ends went deep into their faces and she swung them over their heads, and they landed on another group of zombies. Diddy Kong jumped on Dixie Kong. He gnarled and screeched at her.

"Sorry, Diddy, but now you became these monstrous bastards," she said to him. Dixie pushed Diddy off, but he came right back on. He held the staff close to her, and growled once more. His teeth was so close to her face, she can feel his breath. Tiny rammed into Diddy like a football player, and shot him in the face with the peanuts making his face open up wide. Tiny got up, and kicked Cranky in the face, and shot a few more peanuts at the Kremlin zombies. The zombies see that now Dixie and Tiny were fighting back with weapons, and killing half the group off, they started to back away in defense.

"They see that now we have weapons, that really can't do anything at all," Dixie said while panting.

"These lowlife bitches are not gonna keep us from living," Tiny chuckled. King K-Rool and Donkey Kong were sneaking up behind the girls. They were too busy eyeing on the ones in front of them. King K-Rool and DK raised their hands up to grab them. Tiny looked back in the corner of her eye, quickly turned to them, and shot her peanut guns at them both. They cried out in pain as the peanut exploded in their eyes making the eyes fall out with blood running. "Let's go!" Dixie ordered Tiny. The girls quickly took off to find a place to hide. Donkey Kong pushed both his eyes back into his sockets, and growled at the girls. Dixie and Tiny had ran all the way to the beach. The water was a bloody red from the light reflection of the sky. They heard them coming close and they were in desperate need for a hiding spot. They went inside Candy's condo, and locked everything down. They turned off all lights and hid up under the bed.

"These guys are not going to give up, are they?" Tiny said with distraught. Dixie agreed with Tiny. They will not give up until she or Tiny make one false move. Things will eventually come to an end. It will all depend on what will end first, the zombie apocalypse or their lives?


End file.
